


Mermaid Sushi

by DandelionSea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Amputation, Art by wolfbunny, Digestion, Dismemberment, Guro, Hard vore, Knife Play, Non-fatal vore, Other, Torture, Vore, mermaid, mermaid au, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionSea/pseuds/DandelionSea
Summary: I was commissioned to write a story where a mermaid Sans is chopped up and eaten. This is what I came up with, please enjoy!!"Blue had thought he was being careful. He knew just how dangerous humans were, with their big boats and sharp hooks and tangled nets. With normal predators, swimming in huge schools was enough to keep the majority of the mers inside safe, but Blue knew all too well that wasn’t how humans operated. It wasn’t his fault! Humans weren’t supposed to be fishing at night - and the shrimp that had been dangling on the hook had been so delicious looking!! Blue hadn’t eaten all day, and the shrimp was so bright and pink; it practically had his name on it!!!"Blue finds himself on the wrong end of a sushi-restaurant.Please read tags and warnings
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Mermaid Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> Content Warning For:  
> \- Hard Vore  
> \- Guro  
> \- Fatal-Seeming Vore
> 
> I am still amazed that I am going to publish this! I have never published (or even written, for that matter) anything quite this graphic before. Either way, please do enjoy.

Blue had thought he was being careful. He knew just how dangerous humans were, with their big boats and sharp hooks and tangled nets. With normal predators, swimming in huge schools was enough to keep the majority of the mers inside safe, but Blue knew all too well that wasn’t how humans operated. It hadn’t been long ago that there were hundreds of mers just like Blue, his cousins and brothers and sisters and uncles and grandparents - all swimming together through the tumbling ocean. Blue was the last one left - the only one to escape the fishing net uninjured. 

Now, as a lone blue mer, Blue had to be extra careful. It was too dangerous to go up to the surface water to hunt during the day; predators were up there just waiting for a lone, nutritious meal to swim to them. But krill were still around at night, and even if he had grown thinner over these past lean months, Blue was surviving. In fact, he was a little proud of himself. Maybe it was because of exactly that sort of attitude that he now found himself caught in a bucket on a human’s boat. 

It wasn’t his fault! Humans weren’t supposed to be fishing at night - and the shrimp that had been dangling on the hook had been so delicious looking!! Blue hadn’t eaten all day, and the shrimp was so bright and pink; it practically had his name on it! That was how human bait worked. The inside of blue’s cheek ached from where the hook had snagged him. It hadn’t pierced his bone, but he could feel magic leaking from the wound. It was the least of his concerns, though. 

Humans had exactly one use for fish like him. Some fish were small and cute, and they made for nice companions. But Blue was, well, a  _ blue  _ mer; the most commonly eaten mer in the human world. Panicked, Blue had already tried jumping out of the bucket when he had first been caught. That only lead to him being sealed inside the dark container with little hope for escape. He could feel the water sloshing back and forth now, the jerks far to verticle and consistent to be the waves; he was being carried somewhere. 

Blue had his tail curled up to his ribs, crying. It wasn’t fair! He had escaped human fishers once already, how could he have gotten himself caught again? The water around him was stale and lacked the diffused oxygen he needed to breathe comfortably. His gills flexed; Blue knew he couldn’t afford to keep sobbing, but he couldn’t stop. It might be better for him anyway, and he would get one last laugh at the humans who caught him when they pried open the lid of the container only to find their fresh-caught mer had become nothing more than seafoam. But Blue wasn’t spiteful - nor was he suicidal - so he tried to regulate his breathing before he passed out. 

Finally, the lid came off again. Blue had to shut his eyesockets against the harsh light. A gloved hand reached around his middle and he jerked, thrashing as the human lifted him from the water into the air. Blue switched from his gills to lungs, gasping, but his ribs couldn’t expand fully with the human hand wrapped so tight around them. The asthmatic feeling lessened when he was dropped onto a cool metal surface. Before he could get his eyes open he felt a pinch against his left hand. Something had just clamped a hole in him. His eyes opened a crack to stare at his hand. There was something small, metal and round embedded in his palm now. Blue didn’t have much time to wonder what it was as the lights around him intensified and he was rolled onto his spine. He continued to squirm against the metal while his eyes struggled to open against lights that were now directly over him. Eventually, his blurred vision came back to him. 

The room was white and grey, with more of each color around him than Blue had ever seen in his life in the ocean. There were boxes that Blue recognized from the trash in the ocean; the human who had been carrying him was opening it. It held food... and cold air; Blue shivered when the chilly breeze hit him. He had always heard humans burned their food, not froze it. He didn’t have much time to devote thought to that. The human was returning to the metal slab where Blue was sitting stunned. He needed to get unstunned  _ right now _ .

Blue tried to squirm, but he had never been on land before, and he didn’t know how to move. A hand came down and pinned him. No amount of struggling would free Blue, so he went limp against the hold and allowed himself to be dragged back with harsh sobs as his only protest. This time, at least, he wasn’t put back on the freezing metal. The surface he found himself on was wooden and smooth, and it  _ reeked  _ of mer-magic. 

Blue screamed, terror hitting him as though it were the first time he had realized what was happening. This was a human food place - a  _ kitchen _ . This slab was where mers were turned into human food, and he was pinned to it now! He was going to be eaten by humans and there was  _ nothing _ Blue could do to save himself. He turned his head, hoping to catch the human’s eye and plead for mercy, but the sight that met him only added to his terror. 

A long, sharp knife was in the human’s other hand, poised just above his scales. Blue couldn’t get enough breath in him to scream again before he felt the hand wrap around his tail and lift it up. The knife traced over his magnificent scales, the rectangular blade brushing against him as if planning where to make the first cuts. Blue’s breath choked. 

“P-please,” He said, voice breathless. “Please don’t cut-”

It did no good; humans couldn’t understand the mer language. The hand-pressed his tail down with a gentle tenderness that didn’t match the mortal terror of the situation. Blue didn’t dare move - the blade too close to his magical flesh to risk it. Nothing he did saved him in the end, as the knife carefully pushed into the top of his tail, just under his ribs, and slid down.

Blue screamed and thrashed, trying to pull away from the human as the knife slowly ran down the length of his tail, pulling off his shimmering scales. The scales collapsed into seafoam against the cutting board, adding the scent of his own bleeding magic to the grotesque scent. Blue clawed at the wood, wrapping his small fingers around the edge in both pain and a bid for freedom that ultimately just flattened out his tail for better descaling. 

The knife came back up again, taking off the rest of his skin and scales that had once been a source of pride and dignity. It was painful and exposing in a way that Blue couldn’t process. He had never been  _ naked _ before like this; his raw magical flesh exposed to predators. The fingers poked and prodded at his bare tail as if examining the quality of the meat now available to the human. Blue cried. 

“Stop it stop it stop it  _ stop it! _ ” He yelled as he was turned onto his back. He tried not to let the skinned part of his tail touch the ground, but it, like everything else, was no use. The human pinned him down with a steady hand and raked the knife along the front of his tail. “No! Please stop! Please Please Stop!!!” But the cries were the last of his resistance - blue no longer struggled, his mind already accepting the inevitability of his death. He had no more choice in being eaten than a piece of kelp.

His scales continued to fall off, and now on his back, blue could see the mess they were making of the board. The scales fizzled as soon as they were disconnected from his body, coating him in his own liquified dead magic. He wondered if it would make him taste different, before shivering at the morbid nature of that thought. He had never been this low on magic in his  _ life _ \- not even when his school had first been slaughtered and he couldn’t hunt for weeks. 

His tail still needed to be skinned on both sides before he was sufficiently bare of scales for the human’s taste. Blue watched with a dissociated fascination at the ugly, mangled mess of gore his body had become. When the skinning was done, the gloved hand came to grab him and run along his tail, removing the excess magic and leaving Blue with a much clearer view of his tail. It looked the same as any other dead fish, though significantly more magical since he was technically a monster. Lines of white albumin ran between the blue-tinted meat, separating out where his veins normally pumped magic like blood. It made Blue feel strange to think that it was his own meat he was looking at - he had eaten plenty of fish in his life, so he knew this must have been what he looked like inside, but his brain still processed the image as food, and it made him strangely hungry despite the situation. 

The human left him, though only for a moment. He returned with a handful of white, flakey powder that Blue didn’t recognize at all. The smell was faintly like that of the sea. Blue watched as the human sprinkled the powder over his bloody mess of a tail-

And  _ howled _ .

The powder fizzled against his skin, each pop bringing with it a convolution of pure agony against his tail. He suddenly realized that this was what dried salt must look like. He was being  _ seasoned _ by the human for eating! Blue continued to cry as the human turned him from side to side and then back over again to sit on his chest, each time salting a new corner of his aching body. After he had been sufficiently salted, Blue felt a sour, bitter smelling liquid poured over his back. He imagined it would cause just as much agony as the salt, but the salt had already brought him to the limit of his pain threshold. His tail continued to jerk as his chest and ribs were rubbed with the sauce. After his tail had been prepared, a small amount of salt was applied to his ribs and skull. With the addition of the liquid, it stuck to the smooth bone rather well. A sprinkle of salt landed in his eye sockets, making it difficult for him to keep his eye lights lit. 

Blue was lifted once again, carried to a fresh area that hadn’t been saturated with his bleeding magic and the sour liquid. He noticed something familiar when his senses came back to him enough to notice. Sitting next to him was a paper-thin sheet of nori. Blue blinked. Seaweed? Do humans eat that too…? There was a little prick of righteous indignation at the idea that humans could eat seaweed, and yet here he was being prepped for consumption. That was the epitome of not fair. 

Blue watched as the human placed something white over the nori and pressed it down. Blue wondered if that was some other type of food when he was picked up and placed on top of it. That seemed to answer his question; after all, he was little more than an ingredient in whatever meal this human was preparing. If he was being added to the mix, then this stuff was probably food too. His arms were positioned to hang above his head as the human chef continued. Added next to Blue were other things his tired brain recognized as vegetables. Some were orange, another was green, and another was yellowish-green - that one was squishy. He and all the other foods were lined up in a neat little row over the white specks, and Blue once again felt his survival instincts prompting him to  _ do something _ .

But… this time he didn’t. There was nothing to do, and Blue didn’t even have the energy to do that. He was drained of magic, his soul humming softly in a stubborn refusal to just die and spare him the humiliation of being eaten alive. It couldn’t be avoided; as he had realized before, he was as much a piece of food as everything else around him. Blue didn’t even fight as the human approached him once again with the knife.

He wasn’t cut up immediately, as he had been expecting. Instead, he and all the other ingredients were rolled over on themselves, turning the sheet of seaweed into a roll. Blue was left dizzy and disoriented as he was pressed against the vegetables in a tightly-packed tube. The human squished and pressured the white stuff into sticking all of it together, then lifted their knife up and over to the tip of Blue’s tail that poked out from the roll. Blue felt the knife chop, but mostly he heard it. He felt the meat of his tail separate from his body cleanly, too physical and thick to turn to seafoam while his soul was still beating. He couldn’t see it, but he knew his fin was now sticking out from the ring of sushi he was being prepared for. 

The knife came down again, and again, and again. Each chop took away a piece of Blue, officially making him sashimi - a human food - instead of a mer. When it came to his ribs, Blue half expected the human to stop. No one likes eating bones - they’re too crunchy and sharp, and there wasn’t much nutrition in them. But the human just severed him, one vertebra at a time, careful to avoid puncturing Blue’s still-beating soul, until at last, he got to the skull. 

Blue knew he was through, but it wasn’t until the last cut was made that he really,  _ really _ realized that he was going to be eaten. The last cut was made so that Blue’s skull and arms were kept together, and the last piece of him he had control of was lifted up in the sushi and placed onto a decorative plate. He could see the other pieces of him. As he imagined, his fin was at the end of the long train of his cut-up body, sticking out as decoration from the final sushi. He could see cross-sections of his own meat lining the insides of each roll, all leading up to the pieces of his chest, and then his skull and arms. At the very center was his soul, still glowing and pulsing with magic. Blue didn’t even have the strength left to cry. 

The plate he was on was lifted up and carried through a room packed with humans and monsters. Each table had several entrees already served, though Blue couldn’t focus enough to see if there were any other mers as unfortunate as he was. He was brought to the table of monsters waiting for him and served with a small dish of soy sauce. 

“Enjoy your meal!” The human said to the monsters, walking away and leaving Blue to his fate. 

Blue had thought the worst was over when he had finally been cut up; after all, he couldn’t even feel the other pieces of him anymore, except for his soul. But he had been wrong - because watching as the first monster lifted up a severed piece of his tail wrapped in seaweed and biting down was probably the worst sight of his life. And it was going to be his last; soon after the first monster took a bite, a pair of chopsticks came down and clamped up another piece.

“Gross, don’t eat with your hands.” The monster complained, biting down into the piece they had lifted up with their sticks. 

“That’s how you’re supposed to eat sushi,” The other replied, pinching up the piece that contained the first of Blue’s ribs. “Ew, this one still has bones in it.”

“Don’t be a baby, the bones are the best part!” Their friend retorted. “Besides, it’s rude to the fish not to eat the whole thing.”

Blue thought that it was orders of magnitude ruder to eat him alive in any manner rather than not doing that, but even if he could still talk, these monsters wouldn’t be able to understand his mer voice. So he sat there and watched as, piece by piece, his body was snatched up and eaten. Finally, all that was left was his soul and his skull.

“I want the soul!” Chopsticks came down towards his most precious organ. They were batted away. 

“No way!” The other said. “That just leaves the top part, and I don’t wanna eat the skull - it’s looking at me with those creepy eyes.”

“You big baby,” Their friend said, bringing sticks down around the piece with Blue’s skull and arms. “Fine, but you better enjoy the soul - it’s the best part.”

Blue couldn’t imagine being separated from his soul any more than he already had been, but that wasn’t his most pressing concern. Giant, fanged teeth were parted to reveal a tongue as long as he had been. Blue couldn’t move, but he did manage one last mournful sigh as the jaws wrapped around him. The tongue moved around, breaking apart the binds of the sushi so that the monster could taste all the ingredients. They paid extra attention to him, savoring the salty, vinegary skeleton mer with a soft moan of delight. Then, they swallowed, and blue was forced down their throat by tight yet soft muscles. Monster digestion was similar to humans, though it was far more absorbant to magic. Blue knew as soon as he reached the stomach it would digest him just the same as any other piece of magical food. It would take longer for the ingredients he had been wrapped in to be processed, but it didn’t matter. Blue would be long gone by then. 

So he waited with dreadful anticipation as he was pushed down their esophagus and finally squeezed through the ring that led to the monster’s stomach. There, the process of digestion started immediately. Had Blue been whole and uninjured, the process could have taken hours, but as he was Blue wouldn’t last long. He could already see the other parts of him previously consumed floating as seafoam. The monster’s magic worked at his bones, the walls of their flesh kneading him so he could be more easily broken down into nutrients. Even if it didn’t take long, any amount of time experiencing his life being sucked away would be an eternity. 

Blue found that he had just enough strength in him to make some sort of peace with all this. He had had so many points of no return, but this was truly the final one. He wondered if all of his friends and family had suffered this way when they were captured by fishers? He hoped not. He felt one last time the ache of solitude that losing his family had brought him, but it lasted less than a moment. After all, soon it wouldn’t matter they were dead, because he was about to die too. 

Blue was completely emotionally numb when he felt his soul begin to crack, disputing being separated by two layers of monster flesh. His ribs had begun to break down, and the spots of dissolving bone were slowly creeping up to his skull. He felt what might have been a tear, or might have been stomach acid, roll down his injured cheek before the stomach around him gave one final, crushing squeeze. 

Then, Blue was gone. 

\---

“oi! you gonna wake up any time soon?” 

The voice was unfamiliar; Blue’s soul pounded. There was a persistent ache at every single joint in his body, like his magic had been completely drained and was now slowly refilling with molten lead. He whined softly, arms coming around themselves in a hug as he curled over his tail protectively. 

“maybe we should leave him alone for a bit, red,” A new voice sounded overhead. The syllables pounded into the back of his skull. 

“he’s sittin’ right on the heater, classic! if we don’t move ‘im he’s gonna get cooked before he even goes back out.”

At the word ‘cooked’, Blue was awake. His entire body recoiled, and suddenly he found that he was much more aware of his surroundings. There was something warm under him - though not burning. Still, it was enough to make him reel back and kick his tail with all his might, slamming into a much larger ribcage. Blue was too panicked to try to adjust course, he just kept swimming straight, confusing the Classic mer whose chest he was boring into. Awkwardly, the Classic moved his hands down to give Blue a half-hearted hug.

“ ‘s… uh… okay, blue.” He said, his tone just as floundering as his hug. Blue couldn’t give much of a response save for ceasing his struggles and flexing his gills to take in every molecule of air the water had to offer. His fingers wrapped around the larger mer’s ribs and gripped like leeches. The Classic put a wavering hand on Blue’s skull, patting him while looking to his partner for assistance. The Red mer just shrugged. 

“I… I died…” Blue said once as he felt he could form a sentence again. “I died… I died - I’m dead I’m dead I’m  _ dead!!! _ ” His mouth opened up to gasp and he choked on the water, instinctively switching back to his gills a second later. This time the Red did come in to help. 

“hey! don’t start hyperventilating down here or you really will be dead!” He snapped, though Blue had met enough Red mers in his life to know when one was trying to be helpful. Blue pulled his skull back from the chest of the classic and looked at the Red. The Red reached out an arm for Blue to steady himself on. Leaving the comforting chest of the Classic seemed like the last thing Blue wanted to do right now, but he could feel the silent command from both of them to go with the Red. Blue kicked his tail and let go of Classic’s ribs, swimming over to the Red. “that’s it… just keep breathin’ through yer gills… the first time is always the hardest.”

The Red took Blue up through a forest of plants unlike any Blue had seen in the ocean before… The plants themselves were nothing new, actually. He had seen all of them at one point in his life - just never all together in such a small space. Blue could see some sort of running water at the break of the surface, the bubbles bringing down a rich flow of air that helped him breathe easier while the Red led them to a sturdy leaf to sit on. 

“now, let’s have a chat, huh?” Red said when Blue took his seat beside him. Blue nodded, feeling hazy and unreal. 

“This... isn’t a dream, is it?” Blue asked. Red shook his head. “But I really did get cut up and… and eaten, right?” Red hesitated, then nodded. 

“yeah, sorry ‘bout that blue,” Red said, “is it alright if i call ya blue?” 

Blue nodded. He had had an individual name back when he had his school, but without them, he was just Blue. Blue flexed his gills again; it did little to clear the surreal feeling in his skull, but it at least made his soul stop stuttering at every other beat. “Where… Are we?” Blue asked, looking around the tank. He had some suspicions; if none of it had been a dream, then with this diverse of foliage packed into one place…. And the clean, near sterile water…

Red must have seen the realization on Blue’s face and he nodded. “yeah... we’re in a tank.” He shrugged. “it really ain’t so bad - we get fed every day, ‘n there’s good company here.”

Blue nodded. While being trapped in a human tank was the absolute last place he wanted to be - well, maybe inside the stomach of another monster would take that number one spot - there was a more pressing question in Blue’s mind. 

“How did I survive?” He asked, looking down at his perfectly normal tail. The last time he had seen it, it was in pieces. It took all his will power not to hyperventilate again, but he did open his gills for a full 30 seconds to avoid gasping. 

Red answered by holding up his left hand. In the center, there was a tiny silver pearl embedded into the bone. Blue scrunched up his brow bone, then looked down at his own left hand. Sure enough, there was a tiny silver bead stuck in there too. Blue picked at it, wincing when the movement hit some sort of magical nerve. “What is this thing?” Blue said.

“it’s a re-spawner,” Red stated. “at least, the humans call it somethin’ like that. it sets a monster’s spawn point to a specific location.”

“Spawn… point?” Blue repeated. “Like the place upstream where eggs are laid?” 

Red shook his head. “it ain’t a perfect translation,” he admitted. “basically, every time we die, we end up back in this tank.”

“H...How??” Blue asked. That sounded impossible. Red shrugged.

“beats me,” Red said. “human magic. stuff’s nuts.”

Blue thought for a moment, then blanched. “Every time we die… does that mean…?” Eyes wide, he looked at Red, who gave him a sad, tired nod. Blue shook his head, panic rising again. “No… No no no no no no  _ no!!! _ ” Blue yelled, pushing off the leaf and away from Red. But there was nowhere to go - he was trapped here. “No! I can’t - I can’t!!!” Blue shook his head, clawing at it with his fingers. “Not again!! Not again  _ please!! _ ”

“easy!” Red said, swimming up to catch Blue and bring his head above water before he started hyperventilating. “it’s not that bad - ya get used t’ it pretty quick. it don’t even hurt no more after a few times… and then ya get t’ come back here and hang out with us… we’re a pretty shit school - but mosta us were loners before we came here.” 

That did catch Blue’s attention. “A… school?” He said. He swam back down under the water. Red smiled. 

“yeah... ya already met classic,” He said, taking Blue by the hand and bringing him down to the bottom of the tank. “but we got all kinda mers down here…”

True to his words, just like the tank plants, the mers were all different breeds of skeletons that would normally never cohabitate this close. There was a Razz grooming a stretch, a Horror smiling down at a Papyrus; there was a Slim sitting by himself, humming a sweet song while a Starry-Tailed Sans watched on from behind the kelp. Blue blinked.

“They’re all… part of a school together?” He said. Red nodded. “But… they’re all…”

“different?” Red asked. Blue nodded. “beggars can’t be choosers.” He said. “but personally, i like the mix. keeps things interestin’.” 

Blue couldn’t say for sure if he liked the mix yet or not, but compared to his days swimming the ocean floor and scavenging as a loner, any company was heaven. A Pink mer came up to greet them, flaring his tail seductively; even in captivity, this one stayed true to his species reputation for flirting. Normally, Blue would reciprocate with an elaborate dance of his own, but he could just barely lift his tail in greeting. It was enough for the Pink tho. 

“give ‘im some space, pink,” Red said. “he just came back from his first time on the chopper.”

“Oh no!” Pink said, covering his mouth in shock. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry, please, take all the time you need. Just holler for me if you need  _ anything _ at all.” 

Blue smiled. “Thanks.” He clicked. His soul felt warm; he hadn’t heard such kind words in so long now. Slowly, he met the rest of the hodgepodge school. There wasn’t a single other Blue insight, but it hardly mattered. The mers here were bonded by shared experiences rather than blood. They were the only creatures in the world who could understand Blue’s trauma and show support. Soon, it didn’t matter that Blue was going to have to go through being chopped up and eaten again; the pod had settled down for the evening when the artificial lights went off and they accepted Blue at the top of their pile. Pink’s tail was close to his, brushing his fins lightly with each aquatic breeze. 

Terrible as it all was, at least Blue had company in hell. 

\---

**Please enjoy some lovely art by the wonderful WolfBunny, the original commissioner and endless inspiration for this fic. <3**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the fic was up to snuff (pun intended)
> 
> If you are interested in getting a commission from me, please contact me on my Twitter, @SeaDandelion


End file.
